El diamante renaciente
by LeviALoverx
Summary: Muchos sabemos que el mundo de la mafia tiene sus desventajas. Existen dos grupos de las familias de mafiosos más poderosas en Europa. Se pelean por el poder y el amor de una jovencita.
1. Problemas

CAP I

¡Matame de una maldita vez! Gritaba despavorido un hombre de más o menos 1.65 de alto, cabello recogido con una coleta alta y negro como la noche, mientras estaba amordazado en una silla en medio de una enorme habitación que era alumbrada nada más por un foco colgado del techo.

Oh Byakuya, Byakuya, siempre tan impaciente como te recuerdo. — Respondió un hombre con una voz ronca llena de burla en su tono, no se lograba visualizar su rostro pero Byakuya con solo escucharla sabía perfectamente quien era. — Aún puedo divertirme un poco contigo.

Sabes que no rogaré por mi vida, aparte cuando sepan que no regresé de mi misión me buscarán y sabrán que fuiste tú. — Replico el pelinegro sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro, tal vez ya estaba resignado al destino que le esperaba después de todo.

Te equivocas, no lo sabrán, verás te daré el enorme honor de conocer mi plan, enemistar a los dos grupos de mafia más poderosos de este lado de Europa sería un buena propuesta para asegurar mi futuro ¿No crees? — Aún en la oscuridad se podía ver como el misterioso hombre levantaba su mano hasta su mentón acariciando levemente de este como jactándose de eso.

No puedes estar hablando en serio, sabes lo que causarías con eso, sabes como son. — En su rostro se podía ver sorpresa o más bien un poco de incertidumbre eso no pintaba nada bien más conociendo a los líderes de esos grupos eso podría considerarse la guerra a niveles inimaginables.

La verdad es que no me interesa con tu muerte literalmente estoy declarando la guerra, ponte en el lugar de tu jefe ¿Quién se podría beneficiar más de tu muerte que no fueran los italianos? Usa tú patética mente para considerar esa posibilidad. — Se acercó peligrosamente a un lado de Byakuya, tomando su coleta con fuerza levantando su rostro sin nada de delicadeza. "Di tus últimas palabras" No tuvo oportunidad de decir nada cuando el sonido del arma siendo disparada invadió todo el lugar escuchando nada más el eco.

El cuerpo de Buakuya cayó sin vida con un disparo en la sien, la sangre manchaba todo el lugar por la oscuridad no se podía detectar el hecho que habían más hombres ahí, el perpetrador del pelinegro empezó a caminar sin siquiera mirar atrás "Desháganse del cuerpo" Grito mientras reía a carcajadas helándole la piel a cualquiera que estuviese cerca.

¿Está satisfecho ahora mi señor? — Apareció un hombre de tez morena, cabello plateado y largo con unos ojos morados muy cautivadores, 1.70 de alto en un coche Facel Vega color negro, una joya en bruta era ese auto, se estacionó frente a ese lugar tan desolado mientras el misterioso hombre entraba en la puerta trasera tomando asiento escondiendo su arma en su bolsillo.

Por favor Hakudoshi… Esto es solo el comienzo… — Argumentó ese misterioso hombre mientras el auto desaparecía en medio de la noche hacía un rumbo desconocido.

 **Lyon, Francia.**

El día no pintaba bien, la mayoría de personas odia los lunes, ahora ella tenía una razón más para odiarlos estaba en camino al cementerio en la parte de atrás de un Ferrari negro que era conducido por su chofer y fiel amigo de la familia ¿Cómo fue que terminó en esa pesadilla? Ella esperaba que su semana no fuera tan divertida pero no imagino ni en sus sueños que sería peor de lo que imaginaba. El auto se detuvo y el chofer bajó del auto dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera abriendo esta para que la señorita que le acompañaba pudiera bajar.

Hemos llegado señorita Laforêt. — Escucho ella mientras bajaba tranquilamente del auto vestida completamente de negro con una gabardina y guantes del mismo color y un vestido ajustado de arriba y muy holgado de su falta con unos tacones un poco altos en su semblante podía notarse que no había dormido nada, la sombra negra debajo de sus ojos la delataba, saco de su bolso unos lentes negros para ponérselos, empezó a caminar en medio del montón de personas que la acompañaban en ese triste momento.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, claro, muchos se sentían en el derecho de juzgar las razones del fallecimiento de la persona que ya hacía cerca de ese agujero en el cementerio, ella simplemente se acercó hasta el lugar, podía reconocer entre la multitud a algunos conocidos y a otras personas que nunca había visto en su vida. "Estamos por empezar" hubo un silencio en el lugar "Estamos aquí reunidos para despedir a una persona muy querida que lamentablemente dejo este mundo tan pronto…" las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza pero ella parecía estar en otro lado, recordando los buenos momentos que pasó con esa persona, las risas, esas pequeñas cosas que no volverán ya había perdido la personas que más amaba estaba justo enfrente de ella, tal vez la gente que estaba ahí intentaban reconfortarla pero no podían entenderlo tampoco.

Después de unos minutos la ceremonia término, se puso de pie observando como ese féretro color blanco descendía a ese oscuro agujero en la tierra ¿Por qué, por qué debía haber terminado así? No pudo llorar, las demás personas se acercaban a darle unas palabras a lo que ella solo respondía con una media sonrisa y un simple "Gracias" todo parecía surreal en ese momento, ya todos se habían ido, solo estaba esa tumba y ella, frente a frente entonces flexionó sus rodillas apoyando todo su peso sobre ellas observando la lápida grisácea.

Alexane Laforêt. — Repitió una vez, antes de que traicioneras lagrimas recorrieran sus rosadas mejillas, había esperado ese momento de soledad para poder despedirse como se debía de su madre, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo escucho que alguien la llamaba.

¡Rin, Rin! — Decían a lo lejos, ella volteó su vista al lugar donde se escuchaba esa voz, pasó su mano por sus ojos limpiando sus lágrimas, entonces pudo visualizar dos figuras a lo lejos a lo que ella pudo reconocer de inmediato, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en dirección a ellos.

Tío Koga, señorita Rose. — Saludo amablemente a ambos con un cálido abrazo, intento no llorar en ese momento y se contuvo lo más que pudo, lo logro, sabía que su fortaleza cuando se lo proponía podía resultar.

Koga Bourgeois era el padrino de Rin y amigo muy cercano de su familia, era un empresario muy reconocido en Francia y muy respetado, un hombre moreno de 43 años con cabello negro largo que siempre lo llevaba recogido con una coleta alta, ojos azules y una sonrisa y sentido del humor muy llamativo, estaba casado con Rose Bourgeois hija de la famosa bailarina de ballet y dueña de la Academia más importante del mundo Almerindá Lefebvre al morir su madre ella se convirtió en la dueña y aparte la mejor bailarina del mundo en ballet, ella y Koga se conocieron en un coctel y se enamoraron al instante llevaban 5 años casados, Rose era de cabello rubio y largo contando con 22 años era hermosa, por su profesión era una mujer elegante y sonriente, admirada por muchas.

Rin, pequeña, sé que estos momentos son muy difíciles para ti pero queríamos saber si deseas venir con nosotros a nuestra casa para que no estés sola, le prometí a tu madre cuidarte cuando ella ya no estuviera y…— Vaciló un poco se notaba que no tenía las palabras correctas para mejorar la situación, Rin coloco su mano en el hombro del hombre haciéndole saber que entendía todo y que aceptaba su propuesta, una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Koga.

Está bien tío Koga, solo necesito alejarme un poco de esto…— Soltó un leve suspiro mientras caminaba en dirección al auto de ellos, él abrió la puerta trasera y la de copiloto invitando a su mujer y su ahijada a entrar, cuando ellas estuvieron cómodas cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su lado para poder encender el auto y marchar, vivían en Marsella así que se dirigieron hasta allá a una enorme mansión a las afueras de lugar.

Afuera esperaba Alix uno de los asistentes de Koga así como un enorme auto blindado aparcado a un lado, la expresión de Alix era palpable había preocupación en su rostro, Koga rápidamente se alarmo y estacionó su auto lo más rápido posible dejando a su mujer y a su ahijada con una enorme incertidumbre, ambas bajaron luego de él pero en ese instante Alix las detuvo haciéndole un gesto que mejor se quedarán ahí a lo cual ellas obedecieron, para Rin eso ya era demasiado no soportaría más cosas malas ese día, estaba cansada y solo quería dormir y guardar luto por su madre.

"¿Qué mierda pasó?" Se escuchaba a Koga preguntando a sus hombres, ellos no sabían que decir simplemente no encontraba como explicar la situación.

Encontraron muerto a Byakuya. — Respondía Asier el asistente principal de Koga mientras se recargaba en la pared sacando de su maletín fotos de la escena donde encontraron al pelinegro. Koga perdió el habla no sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar, eso no pintaba para nada bien.

¿Cómo pasó esto? — Grito paranoico Koga, observando las fotos que estaban esparcidas en el suelo, tomando una por una, trago en seco.

No lo sabemos jefe, solo nos llegó un informe que él estaba en una misión y al parecer nunca llegó y el Demonio está muy molesto, en los barrios bajos ha habido muchos asesinatos en estos días por lo mismo, aunque ya él perro blanco sospecha de Capo di Tutti, esto no es bueno, hemos tratado de mantener la paz y ahora todo se va directo a la basura. — Suspiro agobiado Asier llevando sus manos a su cabeza, los demás estaban en la misma situación, preocupados, debían actuar rápido antes que se salga de control las cosas.

Rin y Rose que seguían en el auto esperaban ansiosas que pasaba, Rin estaba demasiado cansada así que le importo un bledo todo bajando del auto y caminando en dirección a la casa, encontró un grupo considerable de hombres que la miraban con recelo, otros con curiosidad, era una chica hermosa a pesar de ser una chiquilla ahí, no le presto mayor atención así que pasó de largo subiendo las escaleras ya antes había estado ahí y sabía dónde dirigirse al rato entró Rose.

No pude detenerla, lo siento cariño. — Decía ella mientras se acercaba a su marido que estaba sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio con los dedos en la sien, no tenía ganas de discutir por eso así que simplemente hizo un ademan para que ella entendiera que estaba todo bien.

Arriba en la habitación, estaba Rin una chica de 16 años que acababa de perder a su madre en lo que los policías y los forenses llamaron el "extraño caso de muerte" ella sabía que su madre había sido asesinada por mafiosos, su padre corrió con la misma suerte cuando ella apenas era una niña. Ella entendía los peligros de ese mundo pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue el asesinato de su madre, era hija única estaba sola ahora frente a un mundo desconocido, le consolaba el hecho que debía luchar por su más grande sueño convertirse en la mejor bailarina del mundo por eso cuando conoció a Rose la esposa de su padrino supo que sería su oportunidad para mostrar sus habilidades y poder entrar a la Academia de Rose, desde pequeña practicaba ballet ganando concursos en la escuela su madre la llama "El diamante renaciente", sus padres le dejaban una considerable herencia el dinero no era problema, debía asistir a la escuela, todo le daba vueltas eran demasiadas emociones en un día… Cayó víctima del sueño en la cama quedando profundamente dormida sin preocuparse del infierno que estaba por desatarse.

Abajo todos estaban aterrados de lo que podía pasar en los siguientes días hasta que escucharon un silbido muy curioso en la entrada de la puerta haciendo que todos voltearan en dirección hasta ahí, abriendo sus ojos de la sorpresa.

Tú… — Grito Koga levantándose rápidamente de su asiento.


	2. El Demonio o Perro Blanco

CAP II

Tú… — Grito Koga levantándose rápidamente de su asiento.

La expresión de los demás presentes era de susto de película más bien, todos no sabían que decir, no podían creer a quien tenían ahí en una rápida acción todos levantaron sus armas en dirección a la puerta.

Eh, eh, eh… — Removió un cigarrillo que llevaba en su boca un hombre de 1.80 de alto, cabello plateado con una coleta alta recogía su cabello, llevaba puesto un smoking negro, una corbata roja y una camisa negra por dentro, unos zapatos relucientes negros igual, su sola presencia era muy imponente en el lugar a lo que sin importar nada empezó a caminar hasta acercarse lo suficiente a uno que le apuntaba. "Anda chiquillo dispárame" Se burló descaradamente tomando el arma del chico y poniéndola en dirección a su propia frente "¿No tienes las agallas? Que lastima así no sirves en este mundo" Termino dando un disparo en el corazón del chico que en segundos cayó al suelo todos quedaron estupefactos con tal escena.

Inu Taisho ¿Qué haces aquí? — Camino Koga hacía un lado de su majestuoso escritorio apartando a su esposa de ahí. — Creí que ya no estabas en este "negocio" Recalco haciendo hincapié en esa palabra en especial.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Inu Taisho. — Estoy aquí sin el conocimiento de mis hijos, ellos están en Rusia, pero vino a hacer mis averiguaciones sobre ciertas cosas, aparte de Byakuya supe de la muerte de Laforêt, vaya se tardaron un poco en encontrarla y asesinarla así como a su esposo.

Koga volvió a quedar sin habla, no sabía que decir. No podía decir que su ahijada la hija de ellos estaba viviendo con él, sería demasiado peligroso así que se limitó a hacer un gesto en el rostro mostrando su duda acerca si lo que Inu Taisho decía.

Alexane sabía que ese día llegaría, eso le pasó por traicionar a los italianos, sé muy bien que tienes a su hija aquí. Sabes que eso podría ser considerado traición tanto a nosotros como a los italianos la misión era desaparecer el linaje de los Laforêt. — Dio una calada a su cigarrillo para tomar el atrevimiento de servirse una copa de whisky. — Pero no te preocupes no diré nada, será un pequeño secreto solo si me ayudas a algo.

Koga se detuvo en seco luego de servirse el igual una copa de whisky, pensó unos segundos si aparentar el interés que tenía sobre saber o simplemente ignorar, esperaba que la decisión que estaba por tomar no fuera la incorrecta. — Te escucho…

 **Ekaterimburgo, Rusia.**

Un hombre pequeño de más o menos 1.20 de altura se paseaba de allá para acá en su oficina preocupado por la forma en que su jefe podía tomar la noticia que acababa de recibir por parte de uno de sus informadores más confiables, mantener la fachada de empresarios no era muy difícil pero después de todo esto las cosas se iban viniendo abajo, trago en seco antes de armarse de valor y salir de su oficina a paso lento con un sinfín de pensamientos, se paseó por los largos pasillos del lugar hasta llegar a una imponente puerta de madera tallada con unas formas de perro, una obra de arte a simple vista, inhalo mucho aire y tocó una vez la puerta.

"Adelante" se escuchó desde el otro lado una voz muy ronca, el pequeño hombre tomó el manubrio de la puerta y la empujo levemente, di unos tímidos pasos antes de cerrar la puerta y encontrarse con la temible figura de su jefe, estaba sentado en una gran silla de terciopelo roja detrás de un escritorio que hacía juego con la silla llena de papeles y algunas otras cosas. "Señor Sesshomaru" hizo una leve reverencia ante su jefe y esté solo le dirigió una rápida mirada ya que no se encontraba solo había una mujer sobre sus piernas una bailarina llamada Sara, constantemente era contactada para ser la dama de compañía de su jefe, esta simplemente se levantó de las piernas del hombre murmurándole algo al oído aquel solo alzó una ceja, haciendo un ademán para que ella se retirará y así fue quedando el lugar en un incómodo silencio.

Era la oficina de Sesshomaru Taisho, un hombre de 29 años hijo de Inu Taisho. Era el jefe de la compañía Taisho Enterprise que se dedicaban a la venta de automóviles importados de otros países eran la empresa más importante, hijo de padres Japoneses fueron obligados a mudarse a Rusia por los negocios de su padre, Sesshomaru era conocido por ser muy sanguinario y demasiado frío, era reservado de poca palabras. Contaba con una estatura de 1.90, largos cabellos plateados, recogido con una coleta alta era atractivo a simple vista, ojos dorados tan penetrantes que intimidaban a cualquiera, pero eso era solo una faceta quienes realmente le conocían sabían que él era el tan conocido en los barrios bajos como "El Demonio" o "Perro Blanco" el mafioso más peligroso de Rusia, se ganó ese apodo por sus múltiples asesinatos, tu padre antes era el líder de la mafia Rusia pero su hijo fue capaz de superarlo y ahora él se dedicaba a otras cosas y su hijo se convirtió en el líder, las ganancias por el tráfico ilegal de drogas era el ingreso más grande aparte de la empresa familiar. "Tan fácil que es engañar a esta sociedad tan tonta" decía para sí mismo cuando negociaba con grandes magnates a nivel internacional que lo consideraban tan leal y noble más sin saber que parte de sus familias habían muerto en manos de él.

Tener la fachada de empresario siempre le sirvió para encubrir sus negocios ilegales, solo en el los barrios bajos le conocían como el mafioso, mientras tanto era un hombre de negocios buscando mantener la empresa familiar.

¿Qué pasa Jaken? Sabes que no me gusta perder el tiempo. — Argumentó el en un tono fastidiado pues tenía asuntos que atender.

Señor, es que desde el asesinato de Byakuya y su búsqueda de información han hecho que se levanten sospechas al parecer el gobierno está empezando a sospechar…— Se quedó callado un momento, tragando saliva para seguir leyendo el informe, se dio cuenta que la mirada de Sesshomaru no expresaba ni siquiera preocupación o sorpresa. "Continua" Entonces el Jaken siguió leyendo el informe, cuando hubo terminado solo vio a su jefe levantarse de su silla y dar unos pasos hasta un enorme mueble, sacando de este un portafolio negro muy grande, en un rápido movimiento lo tiró hacía su asistente y esté como pudo lo sostuvo ya que pesaba bastante.

No sé a qué viene tu estúpida preocupación, que el gobierno ruso ahora sospeche no me interesa en lo más mínimo ofrece esto a la Asamblea General Rusa y créeme que caerán como perros buscando un pedazo de carne, incluso en lo que llaman "poder" existe la avaricia y la codicia.. — Jaken no podía creer lo que su jefe decía hablaba con tanta naturalidad y el simplemente asintió. — Lo que me preocupa es que movimientos ahora tendrá Capo di Tutti, años sin ver a ese imbécil, desde que asesino a su padre pero debo de reconocer su hazaña por haber asesinado a Laforêt, acabando con su linaje.

Se ha visto algunos informadores italianos rondando algunos locales que usted frecuenta señor pero dicen que no es algo de preocuparse supongo que después de enterarse de la situación quera hablar con usted. — Sesshomaru soltó una carcajada no podía creer la semejante estupidez que escuchaba de sus asistente se sabe en los barrios bajos que ellos son enemigos a muerte y no se podrían ni ver.

Sin más que decir Jaken hizo una reverencia y se retiró del despacho de su jefe con el maletín en mano, tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día así que tenía que apresurarse a cumplirlas todas, dejando a un Sesshomaru un poco pensativo sobré que sucedería en los siguiente días…

 **Marsella, Francia.**

"¿ME ESTÁS JODIENDO?" Grito exaltado Koga. Recibiendo una carcajada llena de cinismo de parte de Inu Taisho. "Solo piénsalo un poco, no podemos juntarlos como mafiosos, pero sí como empresarios" Decía Inu, con el mismo semblante tranquilo sacando esta vez un puro habanero y empezando a fumarlo esperando que tenía que responder Koga. — Eso sería una muerte segura para mí, sabes que no puedo, no por la seguridad de Rin.

¡Vamos hombre! Confía en mí o acaso no queras entregar a la chiquilla a Capo di Tutti eh… — Koga frunció el ceño ante semejante propuesta o más bien atrevimiento, si algo había aprendido es que la familia era importante y sagrada y aunque Rin fuera solo su ahijada la consideraba como su hija.

No puedo, me rehusó a entregarla… Pero — No pudo terminar de hablar cuando Inu lo silencio de inmediato. — Pues entonces Koga tu vas a ser quien sufrirá… — Atrás de ellos estaba Rose escuchando todo eso, su expresión cambió a una de terror no quería correr peligro, no así. Y sabía que tenía la culpa la chiquilla que protegía su esposo, no pudo terminar de escuchar la conversación cuando ya se había retirado con muchas ideas en mente.

Pero me comprometo a intentar juntarlos a ambos y llegar a un acuerdo para todos. — Concluyó Koga, Inu sonrió triunfal al haber obtenido lo que quería. — Bien nos veremos pronto Koga, ah y retira a este cadáver de la entrada. — Se burló Inu caminando al lado del chico que había asesinado hacía unas horas saliendo de esa casa desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Pasaron algunas horas antes que se retirarán el grupo de hombres de Koga, la casa quedo en silencio mientras Koga y Rose iba a dormir, ambos son miles de pensamientos en su cabeza, todo eso parecía una pesadilla.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada, Rin aún seguía dormida ni siquiera había podido quitarse las ropas del funeral cuando se removió de la cama por el sonido de su celular. De manera perezosa alzo su brazo hasta el bolso que había dejado en la mesa de noche y sacó el celular contestando la llamada.

"¿Bueno?" Se escuchó en la otra línea, Rin rápidamente supo quién era la persona que la había llamado. — Kagome, que haces llamándome. ¿Sabes la hora qué es? Respondió Rin con fastidió pues estaba aún muy cansada.

Perdona Rin es solo que estaba muy preocupada por ti después de lo de tu madre no supimos de ti y en la escuela están preocupados por ti. ¿Irás a práctica de ballet mañana? —La voz de Kagome sonaba también adormilada pero le alegraba saber que tenía a su mejor amiga que se preocupaba por ella.

No creo, creo que mañana practicaré aquí, estoy en casa de tío Koga y pues ya sabes aquí tiene su salón para practicar ballet, creo que en unos días volveré a la escuela dale saludos a todos de mi parte. — Respondió un poco animada a lo que Kagome le dijo que siguiera mejor durmiendo que la vería en clase en unos días, colgaron.

Volvió a dejar tirado su celular en su cama, se incorporó sentándose en la orilla de la cama. De nuevo ese dolor en su pecho la invadió, otra vez la tristeza, no quería seguir llorando, la situación era muy difícil y lo entendía pero siempre había sido una persona muy exigente consigo misma y no permitiría que ese momento le arruinará si concentración de lo que realmente quería, llevo sus manos a su rostro recordando las últimas palabras de su madre.

"Rin, hija, eres una chica muy lista, fuerte, servicial, prudente, estoy satisfecha con lo que te he enseñado, pero pequeña de ahora en adelante debes de velar por ti, cuidarte, ya que yo no siempre podré estar contigo, cuando llegué el momento debes de ir a la oficina de tu padre que siempre ha permanecido cerrada, encontrarás un sobre en el enorme escritorio, guárdalo, cuando yo ya no esté quiero que lo abras" Suspiro profundo Alexane, acariciando la larga cabellera de su hija quien estaba recostada sobre sus piernas, mirando a su madre al rostro. Estaba sorprendida de lo que su madre decía "Pero para eso falta mucho mamá" Argumento ella con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro… Su madre solo le dedicó una bella sonrisa.

Que tonta fui realmente ella lo sabía. — Se río burlándose de su ingenuidad, el momento había llegado entonces de su bolso sacó el sobre, lo había guardado antes de ir al cementerio, suspiro con pesadez no sabía que sorpresas iba a encontrarse. En el frente del sobre estaba su nombre escrito, lo abrió con cuidado y lo primero que encontró la descolocó por completo, no sabía que decir, estaba sorprendida.

No puede ser… — Murmuro ella dejando caer los papeles al suelo, sus piernas tambalearon y se dejó caer al suelo. — Mierda, mierda, mierda… — Arrojaba los papeles de un lado a otro, sus mejillas empezaron a empaparse de lágrimas, eso no podía estar pasando.

 **Ekaterimburgo, Rusia.**

¿Qué mierda quieres aquí? — Exclamo furioso "El demonio", se encontraba tomando un trago en uno de los locales de los barrios bajos de Rusia acompañado de algunas mujerzuelas.

Tengo una propuesta que no podrás rechazar…


	3. Capo Di Tutti (El Jefe de jefes)

CAP III

¿Qué clase de propuesta me tienes Kagura? Si te refieres a volver a follarte, déjame decirte que tendría mejor compañía con una muñeca inflable. — Se burló Sesshomaru, pudiendo notarse una leve sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo un ademán para que sus acompañantes les dejarán solos.

No vine a eso Sesshoma…— Fue interrumpida. — Demonio para ti..— Le corrigió Sesshomaru haciéndola sentir más tonta que nunca. — Bien Demonio, mi propuesta es aliarnos para acabar con Az… digo Capo di Tutti.

Vaya, por fin dices algo interesante… — Dio un sorbo a su copa de whisky antes de dejarla en la mesa de cristal que estaba frente a su asiento. — ¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso?

Pues, veras…

 **Marsella, Francia.**

Se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos eran las 4:00 am no había dormido nada, aún tenía miedo, lo que había visto hacía unos minutos la había dejado sin palabras en la primera página había una foto de su padre Fabien Laforêt donde explicaba que era el mafioso más peligroso del mundo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si su padre siempre fue un empresario digno, eso debía estar mal. Decía que pertenecía a un grupo llamado "Serveurs Mort" el grupo de mafia más importante y peligroso, todos los buscaban, los países tuvieron que unirse para poder descubrir sus guaridas, claramente que para la desgracia los integrantes del grupo muchos murieron dejando en vida solo a Fabien y su mano derecha Totosai y Koga.

Rin dejo esa página a un lado y tomó otra que llamo su atención, era una página de un diario, la sujeto en su mano y empezó a leerla.

 **Diario de Fabien para Rin**

 ** _Pequeña Rin, seguramente cuando leas esto es porque tu madre y yo ya estaremos muertos, te pedimos una disculpa por no poder haberte explicado acerca de nuestras otras vidas, en una mundo como el que vivimos las apariencias engañan pequeña, mi princesa, la luz de mis ojos, Rin te amo y te amaré incluso fuera de esta vida, me hubiese gustado haberte visto crecer y convertirte en la chica que eres ahora. Perdón pero mi vida dentro de la mafia fue más de lo que espere para darle a ti y a tu madre la mejor vida pero ahora estás sola y debes seguir con nuestro legado, sé que podrás hacerlo y sigue las instrucciones de tú Tío Koga._**

 ** _Con amor tu padre._**

"¿Seguir el legado?" Se preguntó a sí misma antes de dejar esa página en el suelo. Era realmente una locura había escuchado hablar de la mafia pero por una vez que la pilló su madre escuchando una conversación y no quiso hablar del tema. Como era posible apenas y tenía 16 años y debía seguir un legado lleno de asesinatos y trampas… Definitivamente eso no estaba en sus planes.

Habían muchos más papeles regados y en su mayoría eran perfiles de personas, su información, todo hasta sus ciudades y direcciones y eran de todo el mundo. ¿Por qué su padre le dejaría algo así? Necesitaba conversar con su tío acerca de toda esa locura mientras tanto no diría nada, se apresuró a guardar todo al darse cuenta que estaba amaneciendo, guardando los papeles dentro del sobre de nuevo lo escondió en su bolso y se volvió a recostar en su cama, no volvió a conciliar el sueño pensando en que día más lleno de sorpresas.

 **Ekaterimburgo, Rusia.**

Así que quieres aliarte conmigo para seducir a Capo di Tutti eh… — Sesshomaru cerró los ojos con una expresión de burla sobre su rostro haciendo que la mujer frunciera el ceño.

¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí? — Reclamo la mujer de cabellos cortos y ojos carmín mirando de manera desafiante y molesta al hombre.

No te hagas la estúpida, quieres usarme nada más para cumplir tu venganza por que no tienes las agallas para hacerlo tú misma o es que acaso piensas que no supe que te anduviste revolcando como zorra con él, por favor, no sabes con quien tratas entonces y no tengo tiempo que perder con ignorantes como tú. — Concluyo el hombre dejando a Kagura con la palabra en la boca, a dejo un billete sobre la mesa y caminó rumbo a la salida pero antes ella lo detuvo tomando su antebrazo con fuerza. — Solo recuerda lo que hizo hace unos años atrás cuando tu madre...— No pudo terminar cuando vio al peli plateado tensar la mandíbula con furia, lo soltó antes que pasará algo más o terminará asesinándola y desapareció entre la multitud.

"Maldita Kagura" Se dijo así mismo por hacerle recordar esos momentos, odiaba a Capo Di Tutti no solo había tenido la osadía de amenazar a su familia hace mucho sino que asesino a uno de sus informantes más confiables, pensaba no hacer nada aún pero la paciencia se le estaba acabando no iba permitir nada más por parte de ese maldito y aunque tuviera que morir por eso lo aniquilaría pero no era el momento debía armar un buen plan, dejo de pensar en eso y fue hasta su auto un Lamborghini donde se subió y arranco perdiéndose entre las frías calles de Rusia.

Entre las sombras apareció un hombre de cabello negro y rizado con unos ojos penetrantes, llevaba una capucha negra, había seguido al peli plateado hasta ese lugar y había visto el interés de esa mujer por su ayuda, espero a que ella saliera del lugar cuando se dirigía a su casa, la siguió hasta un callejón donde la detuvo.

¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó exaltada Kagura pues ya era de noche y no había nadie temía lo peor. — Por favor no me hagas nada. — Pidió ella mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar del miedo y frío que hacía en la calle en ese momento.

Cállate quieres, me desespera las mujeres como tú, no voy a hacerte daño pero logré escuchar lo que le pedías a ese hombre de cabellos plateados. — La mujer se quedó estática, no sabía que decir sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. — Cálmate no voy a hacerte daño… Si cooperas conmigo ¿Qué te parece deshacerte de los dos mafiosos esos de una sola vez?

Ahora tenía la atención de Kagura en su totalidad, la mujer sonrió con malicia. — Te escucho pero antes dime tu nombre.

Bueno, supongo que para que confíes en mi debo decírtelo, mi nombre es…

 **Verona, Italia.**

¡Así que tú eres el maldito que está acosando a mi hermana Amelia eh! — Alzo la voz un hombre de cabello castaño largo de ojos verdes, tomando al chico del cabello te atesto un fuerte golpe con su arma en la cabeza, el chico forcejeaba y lloraba pidiendo piedad. — Esa basura no te servirá… Te dije lo que pasaría si volvía a saber que rondabas por aquí.

El chico seguía pidiendo por su vida, su cuerpo temblaba ¿Y quién no? Estaba a punto de ser asesinado por Azael o mejor conocido como Capo Di Tutti. Los presentes reían y disfrutaban ver al chico acorralado como presa a punto de ser devorada por un león.

Mírame maldito, quiero ser lo último que veas antes de ser comida para los gusanos. — Azael escupió sobre la cara del chico antes de que pudiera el chico limpiarse solo se escuchó el sonido de la bala atravesando su cabeza manchando el piso con sangre, sonrió de manera triunfal poniéndose de pie.

Desháganse de ese pedazo de mierda, no quiero que mi piso quede manchado con su sangre asquerosa. — Concluyó cerrando la puerta de esa habitación donde se había cobrado una víctima más que había tenido las agallas de molestar a su hermana.

Azael Alessandri, un hombre de 29 años de edad cabello castaño largo, lo llevaba siempre suelto, ojos verdes zafiro con un semblante bastante serio y frío, era hijo de Don Baldassare Alessandri quien había fallecido hacía ya muchos años o eso es lo que les hizo creer a los policías cuando realmente él había asesinado a su padre convirtiéndose así en el nuevo líder de la mafia Italiana, enemiga a muerta de los Rusos. Era un magnate multimillonario de restaurantes y marcas de vinos más famosas del mundo, desde muy pequeño estuvo acostumbrado a vivir esos lujos, vivió crueles cosas cuando perdió a su madre en manos de su padre al ser asesinada por él, siempre supo que no la quería y la humillaba, no permitiría que le pasará lo mismo a su hermana, asesinando así a su padre y a su amante Alexane Laforêt su cabeza tuvo precio pero al final ella murió en manos de él junto con su padre, su familia se había encargado de asesinarlos, su padre asesinó al esposo de Alexane en un combate a muerte por el amor de ella, recordar eso le daba asco, odiaba a su padre por haberle quitado a su madre lo que más amaba pero recompensaba todo eso con su pequeña hermana Amelia.

¿Y bien, qué tienes para mi hoy? — Preguntó Azael al ver a su fiel amigo y asistente Yves caminando por el pasillo hasta él.

Vieron a Kagura en Rusia, al parecer anda visitando "viejos amores" — Respondió con un tono de burla, al ver a Azael fruncir el ceño, trago en seco y se quedó callado.

Así que la puta piensa traicionarme, ya debería saber lo que pasa cuando alguien traiciona a un Alessandri. — Mencionó con superioridad quitándose el saco que llevaba manchado de sangre, se dirigió hasta su oficina y se acomodó en su silla sacando una copa y sirviéndose vino no iba a permitir que la situación se saliera de sus manos si esa mujer hablaba.

Debiste haberla matado cuando te lo dije. — Le reclamo Yves, sacando de un mueble unos papeles de la compañía de vinos de Azael, el negocio legal que poseía, ellos dominaban el mercado de drogas de ese lado de Italia.

Supe que el Demonio anda escupiendo a todos que yo asesine a su informante que imbécil es, no perdería el tiempo en eso. — Se burló moviendo la copa de vino en su mano. — Tenemos un problema Azael, tiene que ver con los Laforêt. — Soltó un suspiro y vio a su jefe ponerse de pie y tensar la mandíbula con solo recordar ese apellido su ira regresaba.

 **Ekatimburgo, Rusia.**

El sonido del Lamborghini se escuchaba por los alrededores alertando a los guardias para que abrieran el majestuoso portón dando entrada a una majestuosa mansión parecida un castillo medieval con grandes jardines frente al lugar, tenían su toque femenino claro por obra de su madre. Estacionó su auto frente a la casa, bajo de este subiendo por las escaleras se topó con una versión pequeña de su auto en un escalón, lo tomó en su mano y embozo una sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó a un lado de la puerta donde había un monito que escaneó su rostro y le dejo entrar, habían tenido que duplicar la seguridad en el lugar, dio unos pasos para ser recibido por los sirvientes ofreciéndole comida, ropa más cómoda y otros zapatos. Él no les prestó mucha atención a eso solo observaba la escena que tenía al frente.

"Daiki" Gritaba su madre desde la parte de arriba, entonces los sirvientes hicieron una leve reverencia cuando de las escaleras a paso lento bajaba un niño de 2 años sosteniéndose de con sus manos primero de los escalones y luego bajando, eran muy altos para él. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, no había notado la presencia del peli plateado y corrió hasta la sala donde estaba Inuyasha otro pelo plateado como Sesshomaru de 26 años de ojos dorados igual, estaba dormido en el sofá, Daiki se acercó hasta él sacando del bolso de su pantalón su arma, Sesshomaru observo eso con asombro el niño sostenía el arma como si fuera un auto, camino a paso rápido y se posicionó detrás de él su sombra escondió la del niño a la cual él solo volteó su pequeño rostro.

Edmano…


	4. Recuerdos

CAP IV.

Edmano… — Dijo el pequeño niño soltando el arma dejándola caer al suelo, su hermano mayor lo miraba con seriedad, levanto el arma del suelo dando un golpe a Inuyasha para que se despertará.

¿Qué te pasa imbécil? — Se levanta Inuyasha del sofá en un rápido movimiento dispuesto a enfrentar a su hermano cuando observo a Daiki en medio de ellos, sabía que no debía decir esas cosas frente al niño.

Pon más atención así serás rápido de aniquilar Inuyasha. — Le extendió con su mano el arma a lo cual Inuyasha quedó sorprendido ¿Cómo era que su hermano obtuvo su arma? Lo miró con incredulidad y él observó a su hermanito por el rabillo del ojo, Daiki se la había quitado mientras dormía.

Perdón. — Una mueca de disgusto se formó en su rostro tomando su arma guardándola en su bolsillo de nuevo dedicando una mirada a su pequeño hermano esté solo se escondió detrás de las piernas de tu hermano mayor.

Daiki Taisho era el menor de los Taisho, estaba por cumplir tres años, cuando todos supieron que su madre Irasue Taisho estaba embarazada quedaron sorprendidos pues ellos ya eran mayores y al principio se mostraron renuentes a la llegada de su nuevo hermano. A pesar de las complicaciones en el embarazo de su madre la llegada de Daiki fue un regalo para la familia, su pequeño hermanito era su mundo para ellos, lo cuidaban y mimaban como nunca. A pesar que Sesshomaru era muy serio y distante con los demás con su hermanito era diferente y para Inuyasha representaba un compañero más de juego, era un niño de cabello plateado como sus hermanos y sus padres, ojos dorados con una sonrisa juguetona siempre vestido con los mejores trajes y teniendo los mejores juguetes.

La razón del odio más grande hacía Azael era porque durante el embarazo de su madre Azael mandó a hacerle daño a su madre por suerte ellos llegaron a tiempo antes que uno de los secuaces de Azael le arrebatará la vida a su madre y a su pequeño hermano que en ese momento estaba en el vientre de su madre.

"Edmano" Escucho Sesshomaru decir a Daiki sacándolo de sus pensamientos. — ¿Quieres jugar? Le preguntó el peli plateado al niño el cual con una sonrisa asintió, lo levanto en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta un salón de juegos especial para él, se sentó en el suelo dejándolo que fuera por sus juguetes principalmente autos. Empezaron a jugar lo cual se convirtió en horas, le leyó un cuento a Daiki "Y recuerda no debes decirle que hice esto por ti a nadie" le advirtió a su hermano porque no le gustaba que las personas supieran su faceta fraternal con su pequeño él solo asintió quedándose dormido en su regazo lo cargo y se encamino por el pasillo encontrándose con su madre.

Dámelo Sesshomaru, debes estar cansado iré a recostarlo. — Extendió sus brazos recibiendo a su pequeño tesoro en brazos, Sesshomaru observó esa escena sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, si había decidido seguir en todo eso era para proteger a su familia principalmente a su pequeño hermano, movió levemente su cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos siguiendo su camino hasta su oficina donde se encerró por unas horas.

Vaya que este hombre si trabaja… — Se dijo así misma Irasue mientras subía por las escaleras hasta la habitación de su pequeño.

 **Verona, Italia.**

 _Querido no lo hagas por favor. — Gritaba una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes quien yacía en el suelo brutalmente golpeada por su esposo, sentía que sus fuerzas se le acababan ya no podía seguir con eso "Azael, Amelia" fue lo único que pensó en ese momento, sus lágrimas caían en sus mejillas, ya no sentía miedo, tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar luego._

 _Ya no te amo Gianna, no lo entiendes. — Argumento un hombre de cabellos negros y profundos ojos azules, en su rostro solo se mostraba ira. Parecía que esa persona solo era un estorbo en su vida, decidió darle un fin a todo tomando el cuello de la mujer hasta que sintió que su cuerpo dejo de moverse y forcejear, la había estrangulado._

 _¡PADRE QUE MIERDA HAS HECHO! — Entró un joven de cabellos largos castaños de ojos verdes, corrió hacia su madre donde su cuerpo estaba, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas._

 _Lo siento Azael, tenía que hacerlo… No espero que me perdones…_ "¿Azael?" Movía a su jefe tomándolos de los hombros, tratando de sacarlo de sus pensamientos pues había roto la copa de vino que tenía en su mano y estaba empapada su mano en sangre. — Azael reacciona, mierda, mierda.

En la mente de Azael venían esos amargos recuerdos, la razón por la cual su padre había asesinado a su madre por la maldita de Alexane Laforêt, tenía odio hacía ellos ese apellido lograba sacarlo de sus casillas entonces reaccionó dando un fuerte golpe sobre la mejilla de su amigo.

¿QUÉ? — Se levantó de su silla exaltado, su amigo señalo su mano y este fijo su mirada en esta, estaba llena de sangre y con vidrios incrustados. — ¿En qué pensabas hombre? Vaya que te estuve gritando y no reaccionabas. — Yves se levantó del suelo sobando su mejilla volviendo a tomar asiento en la silla frente al escritorio de su jefe.

Cuando mencionaste a "Laforêt" me recordé de algunas cosas. — Concluyo con el ceño fruncido no quería explicarle a su amigo sobre eso, nunca había hablado con nadie acerca del odio que les tenía. — ¿Qué pasa con esa desaparecida familia? Vio a su amigo sonreír como si se burlará de él.

No tan desaparecida mi amigo… — Yves se acomodó sobre la silla cruzando sus piernas, disfrutaba de la expresión de Azael una de sorpresa ¡VAYA PARA TOMARLE UNA FOTOGRAFÍA! Nunca antes había hecho una expresión como esa.

De que mierda estás hablando… — Pregunto tratando de mantener la calma, tenía que ser una broma de su amigo.

¿Quieres saber? Bien te lo contaré lo que se anda murmurando por los barrios bajos….

 **Marsella, Francia.**

El sol se hacía presente en las habitaciones de aquella mansión donde una joven no había podido conciliar el sueño en su mente se debatía si debía preguntarle a su tío ese día acerca de lo que decían esos papeles o simplemente seguir con su vida normalmente, se removió de la cama y escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

¿Quién es? — Preguntó Rin desde su cama, se sentó en la orilla de esta. "Soy Rose" Respondieron desde el otro lado de la puerta. — Adelante Rose.

Hola Rin, buenos días. Me preguntaba ¿Irás hoy a clases? — Ella negó como respuesta. — Bueno pues te dejo aquí algunas prendas para que uses en estos días, baja el desayuno está casi listo. — Concluyó ella dejando algunas bolsas sobre la cama, saliendo luego del lugar dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

Rin se levantó de su cama dirigiéndose al baño, se despojó de su ropa dejándola sobre un mueble, dejo caer un poco de agua sobre su cabello y su cuerpo, se sentía bien relajarse un momento. Después de media hora se sentía mejor, tomó de una de las bolsas unos pantalones negros ajustados, un top de rayas blancas con azul y unas zapatillas, se apresuró a cambiarse pues ya la llamaban a que se presentase a comer, peino su cabello un poco y salió de la habitación, bajando a paso lento los escalones hasta llegar al comedor donde su tío y Rose la esperaban sentados uno al lado del otro, se acomodó en una de las sillas al lado de Koga y los sirvientes empezaron a servir los alimentos.

¿Te sientes bien esta mañana Rin? Estas muy callada. — Ella asintió levemente dedicándole una sonrisa a su tío para tranquilizarlo.

Sirvieron todo y empezaron a degustar un desayuno preparado especialmente para la ocasión, se escuchó a los segundos el timbre de la casa, uno de los sirvientes fue a atender a los segundos se escuchó un alboroto en la habitación del lado. "Señor no puede pasar así deténgase" Gritaba uno de los sirvientes a un señor que caminaba por el pasillo. "¿Totosai?" Koga soltó los cubiertos y su expresión de sorpresa no se hizo esperar, Rin estaba con la mirada baja comiendo cuando escucho ese nombre abrió sus ojos como platos y alzó la mirada, era el mismo nombre que decía en uno de los papeles que habían dejado para ella.

¿To…Totosai? — Alzo su cabeza, chocando su mirada con la del extraño hombre que había irrumpido en tan tranquilo desayuno.


End file.
